


Open Day

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: JC va su consiglio di Paula a visitare l'università in cui la sorella già studia.





	Open Day

JC aveva paura. Era la prima volta che incontrava degli universitari, ma Paula, che era al primo anno, l'aveva rassicurata. L'aveva dolcemente spinta verso il suo College, dove per gli Open Day gli studenti stessi presentavano la loro scuola. Era bella dall'esterno, doveva ammettere. C'erano parchi, un lago, diverse piscine e molte palestre.  
"È a indirizzo sportivo?"  
Aveva chiesto alla sorella, ma lei aveva scosso la testa, poi riso un poco.  
"Più o meno. Si concentrano tutti coloro che vorranno lavorare nel campo delle forze armate o della polizia, ma con un'occhio di riguardo alla cultura umanistica."  
JC si girò a guardarla, le sopracciglie aggrottate.  
"Quindi?"  
Paula aveva sollevato un indice perfettamente curato, con una bella unghia blu, e aveva indicato Jock, la loro amica più grande, che parlava con dei ragazzi coetanei di JC.  
"Jock vuole diventare pilota dell'areonautica. Più in là c'è Tracer, che vuole fare filosofia dei media."  
Disse, indicando poi Tracer Tong, che parlava con un gruppetto di ragazzini cinesi.  
Paula tornò a guardare la sorella minore con un sorriso, e le indicò altri universitari sparsi per il parco.  
"Io sono qui per diventare poliziotta, ma lo sai già. Prova a chiedere anche ad altri, ti sapranno dire di più."  
JC in effetti non voleva diventare una poliziotta come la sorella, anche se l'adorava e avrebbe voluto tanto seguirla. Ma andare alla sua stessa università poteva essere un buon compromesso. Era stata sempre Paula a consigliarglielo.  
Annuì, e tenendo le dita chiuse a pugno iniziò a gironzolare per la grande struttura, guardandosi attorno. Trovò i bagni nascosti dietro la palestra, la fontanella a cui si abbeveravano solo i runner più temerari. Scoprì il nascondiglio della droga di qualche ragazzo poco accorto. Diede fuoco all'intero arsenale.  
Mentre camminava senza una meta, trovò una ragazza alta e dai capelli lunghi, tenuti in una coda morbida. Aveva un naso adunco, e il volto affilato, gli occhi e le unghie dello stesso grigio. La stava osservando da un po', con un portatile in mano. Era... un'universitaria. JC indietreggiò. Paula le aveva tolto il coltellino svizzero, ma aveva recuperato un bastone abbastanza solto nella foresta del drogato, e se lo sarebbe fatto bastare. Anche per affrontare una creatura temibile come un'universitaria... assai più grande di sua sorella.  
"Guarda guarda, una primina."  
Disse la giovane donna. JC notò che era vestita in maniera impeccabile, per quanto... funk? Pop? Hipster? Non ne sapevo molto, di moda. Paula era più aggiornata in merito. JC tirò fuori dalla giacca il bastone, e lo puntò decisa verso l'informatica. Quella rise e prese un paio di occhiali dal decolletè, e li inforcò in una mossa decisa. Quando mise bene a fuoco la ragazza rise ancora. JC sentiva il freddo colarle lungo la schiena. Era davvero un'avversaria temibile, che non si scomponeva.  
"Una non ancora primina, vedo. Senza badge, qui non vai da nessuna parte."  
Disse lei, indicando il piccolo tesserino che aveva appeso alla borsa. JC capì di aver fatto il primo errore. Non si era mescolata con gli indigeni. Era stata scoperta in quella maniera così banale...!  
"Cosa vuoi fare, entrare qui? Vuoi fare anche tu la profiler, come... è tua sorella, vero? Siete identiche. Certo, tu sei più rozza. Lei invece sì che è elegante. È la cocca del suo corso, la preferita di tutti!"  
Era... invidia, quella che sentiva? JC rimase in silenzio per un momento, il bastone che veniva puntato contro l'altra.  
"Non essere lei brucia, vero?"  
Il volto dell'altra si contorse in una maschera di rabbia. JC si leccò le labbra, soddisfatta di averle fatto perdere le staffe.   
"Francisca, stai disturbando le nuove arrivate?"  
L'informatica si congelò sul posto e si girò a guardare il giardino. Vicino al percorso piastrellato, tra due alberi, una donna forte, molto alta ma non grossa come Jock le stava guardando, seduta su una panchina. Aveva i capelli di un castano scuro, vicino al corvino profondo di JC e Paula, e due occhi acquamarina seriosi e profondi. Il volto serio e affilato le stava squadrando con una certa simpatia, invece.  
I capelli probabilmente lunghi erano raccolti in uno strano chignon basso, mentre due ciuffi crespi le incorniciavano il viso. La giovane donna rimase seduta, ma indicò la panchina su cui riposava, con uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche.  
  
Poco dopo, tutte e due erano sedute, borbottanti, con la misteriosa studentessa al centro.  
Francisca teneva stretta al petto il suo computer, e sembrava rossa in volto. JC aveva messo via il bastone, e rimaneva a guardare per terra, in realtà molto attenta a cià che stava accadendo. La sconosciuta guardò entrambe e sospirò silenziosamente.  
"Francisca abbaia, ma non morde. Io sono Ada. In che corso vorresti iscriverti? Magari ti possiamo aiutare. Io sto studiando per entrare nelle forze speciali, mentre Francisca è specializzata nell'informatica... applicata alla sicurezza."  
"Lavorerò con la polizia, visto che quegli idioti non sanno usare un computer."  
Disse l'altra, togliendosi gli occhiali dalla montatura larga ora che le altre erano vicine. JC non parlò subito, ma poi prese coraggio e guardò dritta negli occhi Ada.  
"Io vorrei diventare un soldato."  
Ada le sorrise cordiale.  
"Sei nel posto giusto. Puoi seguire il corso che faccio io. Mi trovo molto bene, ho buoni insegnanti. Gli allenamenti sono molto duri, però. E poi c'è una controindicazione."  
Disse lei con un lieve sorriso. Francisca, di fianco, divenne rossa e girò la testa.  
"Cioè?"  
Chiese ingenuamente JC. La giovane donna si avvicinò appena a lei, senza invadere troppo gli spazi della Denton.  
"Diventi una macchina per uccidere. Sarai considerata super sexy e tutte le tue colleghe ti guarderanno a bocca aperta."  
JC rimase rigida ad ascoltare. Mentre all'inizio rimase seria, da metà frase divenne di sale, rossa anche lei in volto. Ada si tirò indietro, e si lasciò andare in una piccola risata divertita. Non doveva essere l'anima della festa, a quanto pare. Ma chi era lei per parlare? JC era sempre stata l'appendiabiti.  
Ada si tirò in piedi con uno scatto, e JC notò in quel momento come indossasse leggins e un top da palestra. Le natiche solide erano perfettamente visibili sotto il paio di pantaloni grigio scuri, anzi, probabilmente sottolineavano ancora di più le sue forme. Notò con la coda dell'occhio il modo ebete in cui Francisca le guardava il sedere, ma non disse nulla. Ada si girò, e le sorrise ancora.  
"Benvenuta nella nostra università, quindi."


End file.
